


Cintra Community

by Femamerica13



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Community College AU, Gen, inspired by community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femamerica13/pseuds/Femamerica13
Summary: At Cintra Community College, a study group forms in Professor Merigold's Spanish class. Watch as the study group learns to deal with Community college, work in a group together, and learn more about themselves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2





	Cintra Community

After Spanish 101 was over and Professor Merigold began to pack up, and students started to line up for office hours, and that is when Jaskier turned to his broody seatmate. The young man dramatically sighed, “Today’s lesson was brutal. I keep on trying to make sure the cases line up, and then I remember they aren’t any.” As a former student of Latin, Jaskier was having trouble spreading the two. Jaskier didn’t have a language credit because he had a panic attack during his AP Latin exam and wrote: “I am a fish” for everything.

  
Geralt, the white-haired man on his right, grunted, “Did you study at all?” Geralt wondered why his seatmate took so much interest in him, ever since day one. Maybe Jaskier was slacking off and wanted someone to help him for finals, Geralt thought.

  
Jaskier winced a bit but then tried to hide it by overcompensating by saying, “No, I only took it to look sexy. Like a Latin lover.” In his mind, Jaskier added, because I thought it would be close to Latin, and I thought I would remember it since I spent four years in Latin class. It would have been easier if he didn’t spend most of the time making study schedules and cram all the material on the last day. Geralt rolled his eyes at Jaskier’s response, and that’s when he saw a younger woman with dark hair and smelt of lilac and gooseberries walk up to them.

  
She walks up to the two of them and turns to Geralt; after giving him a once over, she announces, “So, I heard you were good at Spanish, Witcher. I was wondering if you would like to be my study partner? And by the way, my name is Yennefer.” Geralt grunts that she brought up the name that he had as a fixer. At least it wasn’t the worst nickname she could call him.

  
Before Geralt could respond, Jaskier jumped in by “I would love to join your guys’ study group. I was wondering if I could ask Madeline de Stael to join us.” As Jaskier was running to get Madeline, Geralt rolled his eyes and nodded yes. Jaskier strong-armed him into being more social again. Hopefully, Jaskier will keep his wits about him when the study group studied. He didn’t want the lovesick man to cause chaos. Yennefer looked surprised that this many people wanted to be in a group. Still, before she could respond, a towering middle-aged woman came right behind Geralt.

  
The regal woman glowered at Geralt and stated, “I would like to see your Spanish skills as well. Maybe this is something you can do right.” Geralt nodded his head and thought, well, this can’t get any worse. A study group with Calanthe can’t get any worse, even though she will be silently judging me at every moment. It’s not my fault that her daughter married the man she loved and was pregnant. At that moment, Madeline turned up and nodded her head. Madeline thought that being in a study group with Jaskier would help since they both went to the same high school, and Jaskier was known for being nerdy.

  
Yennefer responded after this chaos, “Well, why don’t we exchange numbers and then go to lunch. We can meet up at the library this afternoon at 2.” Everyone nodded, and most of them headed off to lunch.

  
Geralt turned to Jaskier and stated, “Well, hopefully, you get the help that you need.”

*After lunch, in a study room at the library, everyone is sitting down around the table in the middle*

Yennefer, with all the confidence of the person who started this chaos of this study group, suggested, “Well, why don’t we all go another and introduce ourselves with our names and major?” She looked around, waiting for someone to start. Still, since no one did, Yennefer broke the awkward silence by saying, “Well, I’m Yennefer and want to major in Chemistry. I am not sure if I want to go the BS or BA route.”

  
Jaskier replied, “How can you get a BA in Chem?”

  
Yennefer rolled her eyes and stated, “The BA is for people doing much more chemistry and not getting into the physics of chemistry. To really get at most of the theory for chemistry, atomic physics is needed. That’s for the BS people. Anyway, let’s go to the right, my right.” She then turns to look at Geralt, prompting him to go.

  
Geralt grunted and stated, “My name is Geralt, and I’m undeclared.” Calanthe gave him a look since the man, in his early twenties, did not know what he wanted in life.

  
Jaskier brightly went next and commented, “My name is Jaskier, and my major is Classics.”

  
Madeline responded, “Wait, isn’t your name Julian?”

  
Jaskier shuddered at the use of his given name and then responded, “I don’t go by Julian anymore. I go be Jaskier now.”

  
Madeline rolled her eyes and then said, “Anyway, I’m Madeline and majoring in Political Science.”

  
Last but not least, went Calanthe, who responded with, “I already have a degree in business, I am here to expand my mind since my husband took over the family business, and not to be lonely while my granddaughter is in school.”

  
Jaskier then jumped in, after awkwardness has settled in after the introductions, “Well, if we are going to be a study group, we should exchange numbers and maybe even start a Whatsapp group?” The women in the group nodded their heads in agreement while Geralt grunts and rolls his eyes.

  
Yennefer replied, “It really sounds like you don’t like being in a study group. I didn’t think the White Wolf would be this anti-social.” Calanthe, as Yennefer was talking, sent Geralt a look that implied that he hasn’t changed from the time that they first met, anti-social and not caring for anyone. Jaskier looked over at Geralt as the White Wolf inspired an idea from the teenager.

  
Geralt shook his head and murmured, “Sure, let’s exchange numbers,” and the last bit, he said under his breath, “You already strong-armed me into forming the group.” After shooting Yennefer a glare for that old nickname, Geralt stated, “Well, aren’t we here to study Spanish? Let’s get to work on that.” He then goes to pull out the whiteboard and writes the verb ends and subjects for regular verb work.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea remembering Annie just annoying Jeff being loosely goosey, and so the idea started with Jaskier in Annie's position and Geralt in Jeff, and this story came. It expanded with Yennefer being inspired by Britta, De Stael by Troy and Calanthe being a mix of Shirley and Pierce. I really enjoyed coming up with this idea and planning the next parts, and so if you have any suggestions or casting, just let me know in the comments (I have ideas for City College, Vesemir and Lambert by the way). Combining shows I like is pretty fulling, as well as complaining about the education system and my personal experiences. Hopefully, you guys got the reference with the freak out over the test, couldn't resist adding it in. If you want to talk to me, I am femamerica13 on Tumblr.


End file.
